Oftentimes, for convenience and cost-effectiveness, balls of various types--for example, beach balls, volleyballs, basketballs, or playground balls--are shipped to retail stores uninflated. Consumers, however, prefer to purchase these types of balls in an inflated condition. As a result, retailers often use conventional air pumps to inflate balls in the store. Due to the need to inflate many balls, it is desirable to have a device which can quickly inflate each ball consistently to a desired size and pressure. Currently, ball inflators without an automatic shutoff system require the operator to use discretion as to when to terminate the air flow to the ball. Consequently, some balls are overinflated while others may be underinflated. Overinflation creates a risk of the ball bursting, particularly if exposed to heat, while underinflation creates dissatisfaction of the purchaser. Currently known ball inflators with an automatic shutoff are unduly complicated, difficult to maintain, and expensive.
Therefore, the need exists for a ball inflator which is capable of shutting off automatically once the inflating ball reaches a proper diameter. Currently, the ball inflators known in the art with automatic shutoff have electrical or complex mechanical shutoff valve mechanisms. The present invention is advantageous in that it is simpler to use, manufacture and maintain, and is less expensive and more reliable than those devices known in the art.